continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Wave
Second Wave is the tenth episode of Season 2, and the 20th episode overall of the show Continuum. Synopsis After a surprise attack by the shadowy group posing as Section Six, Kiera is captured by Julian’s followers. Alec reactivates Travis' military chip in order to hunt him, but the hunter soon becomes the hunted. Recap In the future, Travis visits Curtis Chen in his cell. As Chen contemplates his death sentence and repentance, Travis offers this cryptic piece of spiritual advice: "Each ending is merely a new beginning." In 2013, Alec has ARC searching for all members of Liber8. Kiera wonders what's happened to Agent Gardiner, having practically vanished and offering no contact in over a week. Kiera tells Alec to add Julian to ARC’s watch list; just then, ARC spots Garza. Kellog meets with Sonya to find our more about Escher, for their mutual benefit. Lucas is spooked when he ghost of Chen who delivers Ingram an ominous message from beyond the grave to “think about his future”. Pinpointing her location with the help of ARC, Carlos and Kiera go to confront Garza. After a brief firefight and some help from Kiera’s CPS service weapon, Garza is finally caught and detained. Under the more ruthless investigative mandate at the VPD, Dillon grants Kiera exclusive interrogation access to Garza to get all the information she needs by any means necessary. Kiera roughs up Garza but she refuses to budge, pushing Kiera to the limit until Carlos intervenes. Despite Garza's refusal to cooperate, Kiera gains a tiny sliver of insight about how to track down Travis through his CMR; her instincts prove worthwhile and Alec reactivates his CMR, honing in on his location. On her way to confront Travis, Kiera comes across a Theseus protest with Rebecca leading the charge. There, she spots the two Freelancers, Warren and Miller, responsible for the bodysnatching. She lures them into a trap. Meanwhile, Alec works to pinpoint Travis's CMR, sending out a painful burst that inadvertently connects Travis into Kiera and Alec's link. To protect Kiera, Alec shuts down Travis’s CMR link. Warren and Miller catch up to Kiera and engage in a brutal fight. She escapes with the help of the invisibility function in her CPS suit… that the Freelancers are able to quickly disengage, simultaneously disarming her suit and terminating the CMR link between she and Alec. She runs into the protest to try and blend in and escape her pursuers. Julian arrives, riling up the crowd with his rhetoric as the police advance. When Kiera’s makeshift disguise fails and a Freelancer grabs her from behind, she takes him down. Knowing it's only a matter of seconds before the other Freelancer gets to her, she lobs a brick at the police and the protest breaks down into mayhem. She shouts that the other Freelancer is an undercover cop as protesters swarm around him, buying her time to escape. Rebecca shepherds Kiera toward safety as the protest explodes into violence. Carlos tries a “good cop” approach with Garza in interrogation. She continues to stonewall. When Carlos leaves, she gets creative and picks the lock of her handcuffs with her nipple piercing. Emily meets with Escher over an elaborate dinner. She begs for Escher to pull her out on her assignment spying on Alec - not just because of her feelings for him, but because she believes in Alec’s work. Escher doesn't budge and keeps her on contract, arranging it so she can get Alec out of the lab that night. He assures Emily that he is trying to protect Alec - and by extension, her. Kiera takes refuge at Theseus headquarters until she's spotted by Julian, naming her as his father’s killer in front of his followers. While detained, Julian questions Kiera about her special knowledge of him and his future. Back at the precinct, Carlos challenges Dillon on the department’s new mandate on tracking down Liber8 at all costs, civil liberties and morals be damned. Dillon tells Carlos to get with the program and sends Martinez in to do the dirty work of getting any information they can from Garza. Rebecca sets up Kiera for her public execution at the hands of Julian, to cement his role as leader in front of his followers. In the end, he believes his ideas can persuade more than violence and frees Kiera, to the shock and resentment of Rebecca. Emily takes Alec out on a swanky date. She nearly reveals the fact that she’s been sent to spy on him, but misses her opportunity. The couple receives a surprise visit from Escher, who offers Alec even more possibilities and opportunities with his work. Escher leaves his card while Alec is open to consideration. Unbeknownst to them all, Kellog watches the entire exchange from the bar. Receiving a call from Kiera, Alec cuts the date short and leaves. As Emily leaves the restaurant, Escher confronts her outside. Despite pressuring her for more information, Emily hides from Escher what she knows about the source of the ARC’s power. While Martinez plays “bad cop,” Garza overpowers him and takes him hostage. As she makes her way out of the precinct, she kills Martinez in the process. Travis goes to meet her. Kiera sees Alec about getting her suit's power restored and learns he has to reboot the entire system. Garza escapes, heading toward Travis, who is overtaken with pain when Alec reboots the CMR system. In that brief moment, Garza is taken by the Freelancers. At Liber8 headquarters, Lucas indulges his oxycodone habit. As he does, Chen reappears offering Lucas "enlightenment." Is Chen simply a hallucinogenic product of his addiction, or is there something more to this specter? Kiera arrives back at the precinct where she learns Garza has escaped and killed Martinez. She's even more confused by the fact that surveillance caught Garza being picked up by Warren and Miller, the Freelancers. Now that the CMR system has been rebooted, Travis's CMR is up and running. It's only a matter of time before he'll track down Garza… and Kiera. In the future, as Travis leaves Chen's cell, we see a distinctive tattoo between Chen's fingers - the mark of the Freelancers. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.http://www.syfy.com/continuum/episodes/season/2/episode/10/second_wave Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * John Cassini as Marco * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * Hugh Dillon as Escher * Zak Santiago as Miller * Adrian Holmes as Warren * Darcy Laurie as Detective Martinez * Tanaya Beatty as Rebecca * Terry Chen as Curtis Chen * Tarun Keram as Server Quotes Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes